darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows Request
Back to 2011 Logs Shadow Soundwave A large, boxy, dark blue mech with white and yellow accents is standing in front of the largest bank of monitors in the room, silently watching the contents. Despite the multiple mechs working at various stations in the room, it's eerily silent. Shadow quietly steps into the room, and quickly surveys the various monitors to determine whether anything important is happening. Apparently not. Spotting Soundwave, she bites her lower lip, then softly pads over to his side (she can't help it, that's the way she was built). "Commander, might I have a private word with you?", she asks, breaking the silence. Soundwave turns, inclining his upper body to look at the femme next to him for a long moment before nodding and waving to the small alcove that serves him as an office, wordlessly. Shadow steps into the alcove and waits for Soundwave to join her, turning her back to the windows that overlook the Intel Ops center. She seems to brace herself for a serious conversation. Soundwave follows the femme at an unhurried pace, stopping in the alcove to face her and inclining his head as he waits, showing no sign of impatience. Shadow looks towards Soundwave's optic visor. "Commander...you're aware that I've served in security and intelligence analysis for as long as I've been functioning. Although I've enjoyed my positions and learned a great deal from them, I think I could perhaps be of more use elsewhere--namely, in intel gathering. If you believe I'm qualified, would you please consider reassigning me as an espionage operative? I've given this a great deal of thought, and would be willing...to undergo a permanent size-reduction procedure, to make myself less detectible and to improve my ability to infiltrate--I was thinking perhaps maybe a third or fourth the size of Ravage. You're aware that I'm already equipped with the extra sensor hardware that I would need, since I was originally built for security patrolling..." She looks to the side, glimpsing through a corner of one of the office's windows. "What do you think?" Soundwave tilts his head. "Intelligence gathering: typically function of symbiotes. Reasons: various. Shadow's success in current role: adequate. Reasons for preference of new duties?" "Adequate?" Shadow turns her attention back to Soundwave. "I'm one of the best there is in this division," she asserts. "But you're aware of how often I complain that there's insufficient meaningful data to work with. I feel underutilized here. I have no doubt in my mind that out there, I could be gathering more useful intel that would help us stay a step ahead of our adversaries. Besides, if we ever did get bogged down with too much data here, you could always call me back until we caught up--I can do analysis regardless of how small I am." Soundwave's visor glints dark red and he's silent for a long moment. "Intelligence gathering performed primarily by symbiotes." He tilts his head again. "The key word there is 'primarily'," Shadow points out. "I'll admit it is useful for you to be able to rapidly assimilate the intelligence of your symbiotes, but I don't believe that's a sufficient reason to dismiss what I'm proposing outright. However, if you feel strongly about it, I suppose I wouldn't mind...being adapted...to feed into you directly. Perhaps that could even be a future option for you to exercise after ascertaining my performance in the field without such modifications?" "Suggestion: acceptable. Orders for Shadow's reformatting filed and sent to Robustus. If performance in new role insufficient, Shadow will bond as symbiote to increase capabilities." Soundwave says, slowly. Shadow relaxes her shoulders a bit. "I'm pleased that you've approved my request. I promise to do whatever I can to be efficient in my new role." Soundwave nods. "Shadow: dismissed." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shadow's LogsCategory:Soundwave's Logs